Second Times the Charm
by StartingLine722
Summary: Shawn Michaels is stuck in the waiting room as his wife gives birth to their second child.


**Author: **StartingLine722

**Title: Second Times the Charm**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: This is the sequel you could say to Number Two. **_Italics are flashbacks and thoughts. I think you will be able to tell the difference between the two._

* * *

"Would you quit pacing! You are going to wear a hole through the floor."

"Don't tell me to quit pacing, when Steph was in la…"

"You weren't there so you don't know how I was. I was calm, cool and collected, just like you should be."

Shawn Michaels was currently standing, well pacing, in the waiting room of the San Antonio Memorial Hospital. He had been here for what seemed like hours and had not been allowed to see his wife yet.

When he had received the call that Lilian had gone into labor, Shawn caught the first flight home. By the time he arrived to the hospital with Hunter in tow, Lilian was already fully dilated and was in the delivery room. Since he had arrived too late, his mother was currently in there with her, helping Lilian through the way.

"Daddy. When is mommy going to come out of there? She has been in there for a long time and all she has been doing is screaming." Shawn's daughter, Gabby, asked.

Looking down at his daughter, Shawn couldn't help, but remember the last time he was in this situation.

"_SHAWN MICHAELS! I HOPE THAT YOU ARE HAPPY BECAUSE YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO GET SOME AGAIN!"_

_Shawn grimaced as he squeezed Lilian's hand. "Aww hun, it can't be that bad. Just remember that you are bringing our daughter into the world. Isn't that all that matters?"_

"_NO! You are not the one who has been in labor for twenty hours! You have no idea how much this hurts, or would you like me to show you?!_

"_Lil…" Shawn started to say before Lilian pierced the room with a loud scream. _

"_Okay, I think that this is It.", the doctor said walking into the room, "Here, Shawn, would you please put these on and get ready."_

_Two hours later, Lilian was holding Gabriella Marie Michaels. She was 6 pounds, 4 ounces and was truly the Heartbreak Kid's kid._

"_See Lily, it was all worth it in the end"_

"I don't know, sweetie," Shawn told Gabby, breaking out of his daydream, 'Why don't you go with Uncle Hunter down to the cafeteria.

"Ok. "Let's go, Uncle Hunter!"

_I can't believe I am about to be a father of two._

"Excuse Me is anyone here related to Lilian Garcia-Michaels?"

That caught Shawn's attention. "What?"

"I said is anyone here related to Lilian Garcia-Michaels? Like her husband or parents.", the nurse said.

"I am. I'm her husband. Is anything wrong with her? What about the baby? Is he or she okay", Shawn asked with a worried look on his face.

"Sir, if you could please calm down, I would like you to follow me this way."

Millions of thoughts were running through Shawn's mind as he followed the nurse down the hall to what he suspected to be his wife's room.

_What if something has happened to Lilian. What if something has happened to the baby. I never even knew if it was a boy or girl. What about Gabby? What am I going to do?_

"Here you go, Sir", the nurse said, stopping him in front of a door and she walked off.

That was when he heard her voice. Walking through the door, he saw one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

Laying there on the hospital bed was Lilian, looking tired but still beautiful, holding a tiny little baby.

Walking over to the bed, Shawn couldn't help but to get a little teary eyed.

"Lily…" Shawn couldn't finish his sentence because he was too overwhelmed.

"I know. Isn't he beautiful?"

"He?"

"Yes Shawn, we have a boy!" Lilian said as she finally tore her eyes away from the baby and looked up at her husband with a smile.

"God Lily, I love you."

"I love you too, Shawn. And this new baby and Gabby. By the way where is Gabby? She needs to come meet her new brother."

That day, Nicholas Richard Michaels was born. Lilian got her second baby, Gabriella got her little brother, the world got a future wrestler, and Shawn got the little boy that he always wanted.

**

* * *

****A/N: I know that it is kind of short.  
****This story made me emotional for some strange reason, but everything does lately. Please tell me exactly how you feel.**


End file.
